huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jett
Jett is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island and Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Survivor: Redemption Island Jett began Survivor: Redemption Island on the purple Zapatera tribe at the beginning of the game. He was originally in an alliance with the men of his tribe. Jett was put at the bottom of the tribe at the start of the game with the eliminations of Ryder, Scott and John from the opposing mens alliance. With orders from Mandy however, the women turned on Bethany and she was eliminated. The immunity wins for Zapatera where spread throughout this time, before they won three consecutive challenges. Nearing the merge, the Zapatera tribe split into two new alliances, with Isobel, Jett and Cindy on one side and Summer and Mandy on the other. Bethany then won a Redemption Island duel that sent her back in the game, giving her a tough decision to pick an alliance. Ryder also returned to the game, but the merge spared the tribe from voting each other out. At this point, Jett made the merge. Unfortunately for him, Mandy threw Jett's alliance under the bus and found allies in the original Ometepe tribe. At the first merged tribal council, Isobel was voted out by Mandy's alliance and the Ometepe alliance, followed shortly by Cindy and Jett. In his first Redemption Island duel, Jett competed against his allies Cindy and Isobel, where only the first to finish would continue in the game. Jett won the duel and sent his allies to the jury. At the next duel, Jett competed against Jeremiah and Peeta where an endurance challenge occured. The last person standing on the pole won the duel and continued in the game. Jett lost and was officially eliminated from the game, becoming a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Jett voted with his alliance for Summer to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water In his second attempt, Jett returned for Survivor: Blood vs. Water with his twin brother Charlie. Despite being a returning player, Jett was placed on the red Tadhana tribe, mainly consisting of returning players. Jett, along with Mallory, Adelaide and Lana were spared at the start of the game because they were returning players. For the first impressions twist, the Tadhana tribe voted out Cassidy, sparing Jett. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, Jett was also safe when Alistair was voted out. At this point, the returning players on Tadhana seemed to be taking control of the tribe. Fearful of this, the new players formed their own alliance, planning to turn on the returners. Jett was the first castaway to be voted out from the newbies, sending him to Redemption Island. At the second duel, Jett competed against Alistair and Mandy. The loser of the challenge would be eliminated from the game. Alistair and Mandy dominated the duel and Jett lost, officially sending him home and out of the game. Voting History Trivia *Jett is one of ten castaways to compete in multiple seasons involving Redemption Island, the others being Bethany, Mandy, Ryder, Virgil, Lana, Dave, Charlie, Fawn and Alistair. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways